The Shaw Sisters
by GingerCat 792
Summary: Trisha and Willow are twin exchange students joining Hogwarts in their fifth year. Read as they encounter adventure and romance. Enjoy! Sirius.B X OC. Severus.S X OC
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

**The Shaw Sisters**

Summary: Trisha and Willow are two exchange students joining Hogwarts in their fifth year.

Read how they encounter adventure and romance.

Severus x oc & Sirius x oc.

**Chapter 1: The Sorting**

**James POV**

"Finally," Sirius sighed next to him as Professor McGonagall rerolled the parchment she had been reading off. "I'm starving!"

Dumbledore stood up and boomed. "Before we eat , we have two exchange students joining in their fifth year. I hope you will all give them a warm welcome."

James moaned and then ran his hand through his hair when he saw Lily Evans giving him a reproachful glare.

"Not much chance of that." Remus muttered on his other side looking over at the Slytherins and in particulaur the fifth years including Lucius Malfoy, Sirius' older brother

Regulus and Bellatrix Black who were the main ringleaders.

If those three decided they didn't like the newcomers, hardly anyone would give them a warm welcome.

"Shaw, Trisha," McGonagall called and the Great Hall's doors opened.

Everyone turned to look as a girl walked in and calmly went up to Mc Gonagall.

The girl had elbow-length black hair and sea blue eyes. She was pale and skinny and she was about 5"10.

The old hat balanced on her head for a minute before it finally announced "SLYTHERIN!". The table to their right exploded with cheers.

"Shame," Sirius sighed, "It was about time we found Moony a fiesty girl who could tame his furry little problem!"

"You can talk!" Remus retorted.

The girl reached the green and silver table and sat down next to ... "Snivellus," James exclaimned with disgust as the girl began talking to him. "How come he gets all the luck? And why the hell do they look like each other!"

"They make the perfect couple." Peter Pettigrew sniggered across the table from them. James roared with laughter as he and his friends began making snide comments about Snivellus and his new, only friend.

**Sirius POV**

"I'm surprised you havn't got a girlfriend by now, though." James remarked. "You just grab one, play with her for a few weeks and then dump her again. Why don't you get a proper one? All the girls are all over you but you just ignore them."

"Girls just don't interest me." Sirius replied casully. "At least not the one's here. They're all over their hair and make-up. I want one with a sense of adventure and with a little bounce in them."

"Don't you mean one with a little thrust?" James laughed.

Sirius was about to reply but Lily got there first, snapping "Don't be revolting!" and James' laughter died down at once.

"Shaw, Willow." McGonagall called.

Another girl stalked in and Sirius couldn't help but let out a low wolf whistle.

She was hot!

She had light brown hair that reached her back and she had ice-blue eyes like her sister. She was slim and about 5"7.

Sirius tried to catch her eye as she walked past but the girl kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

She reached the stool and sat down on it staring around the room with wide eyes before the hat dropped down in front.

A second later the hat bellowed "GYRIFFINDOR" and Sirius joined in the loud cheers that erupted around their table.

The girl sat down next to Lily opposite him and the two girls began chatting.

**Trisha POV**

Trisha was sad to see that her and her sister weren't together but as food began to appear she turned to her neighbour.

He had lank black hair and a pinched face with a slightly crooked nose. He was eating his food silently not talking to anyone and Trisha felt a bit sorry for him.

"I'm Trisha Shaw," she introduced sticking out her head but the boy didn't take it. He looked up to reveal startling black eyes.

"Severus Snape," he replied before fliching back as though he expected her to laugh at his name. She did not.

"What is it like here?" she asked.

"Really good," Severus responded enthusiasticlly "especially Potions."

As they launched into a coversation Ttisha noticed a blonde boy and a black haired boy further down the table pointing and laughing at the two of them.

Trisha tried to ignore them but as the girl made a really loud malicous comment about her new friend she snapped and leaped to her feet to give them a piece of her mind but Severus pulled her back down.

"Don't," he muttured as she turned to snap at him. "They can make your life hell here. Bellatrix and Lucius are major ringleaders."

She looked back at the two of them to see Bellatrix smirking at her. Trisha glared at her and Bellatrix glared back.

Trisha looked away first and the little gang down the table began to laugh and she knew it was about her.

**Willow POV**

"Who's that?" Willow asked a handsome darkhaired boy opposite her, pointing behind him to a darkhaired girl and a blonde boy that her sister was giving evils.

"Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy." The boy answered glancing over his shoulder.

Willow nodded and then sighed with relief as her sister sat back down without starting a fight.

"Lily Evans." A pretty girl introduced next to her. "That's Peter Pettigrew and James Potter," She motioned to a scrawny boy and a black haired boy who quickly ran his hand through his hair when he saw Lily point to him.

"Remus Lupin," She carried on pointing at a pale, tired looking brown haired boy, "and Sirius Black." Lily finished.

Willow scanned the handsome boy who she had spoken too earlier. She had no chance.

Lily and Remus got into a conversation with her and Willow was just about to ask what life was like here when Lily snapped, "Stop staring at Willow, Black!"

Willow blushed but Sirius just smirked before winking at her. "That's a nice colour," he grinned and Willow felt herself go even redder.

Before she could get even more embaressed Willow turned back to Lily. "So what are lessons like here?"

"They are really fun." Lily gasped.

"You would say that." a voice drawled behind her. Willow spun round swiftly. Lucius, Bellatrix and a few other followers stood behind them.

Immediatly the mood on the Gyriffindor table changed.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked coldly as he and James reached for their wands.

"We don't want anything to do with you." Bellatrix smirked. "We're here to talk to Willow."

"Why?" James questioned. "To get her to join your gay gang."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "I'll get you for that, Potter-" he began but Professor McGonagall who seemed to be able to spot trouble a mile away was already beside them.

"Problems?" she asked calmly.

"No Professor." Bellatrix smiled "We were just giving Willow and her sister - "a warm welcome"."

As McGonagall left the gang headed back to the Slytherin table but not before Lucius had muttered to James and Sirius. "Duel. Next Friday night. Trophy room. You had better be there."

"Or what?" Willow perked up.

"You'll see!" Bellatrix smiled evilly before towing Lucius back to the Slytherin table.

Willow didn't feel like eating desert and followed the boys and Lily up to their common room.

Willow was happy to find she had a bed next to Lily and the two girls stayed up half the night discussing different topics about Hogwarts and spells.

Willow had loved DADA back at their own school and was delighted to hear that they taught COMC which they hadn't been allowed to take at Sky's Magic School for the Orphaned.

She was looking forward to her new life here.


	2. Chapter 2: First Lessons

**The Shaw Sisters**

**Continue following Trisha and Willow Shaw through their fifth year at Hogwarts.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

**Trisha POV**

Trisha, Lily and Willow were sat on a table in the Gyriffindor common room comparing timetables that McGonagall had handed out at breakfast.

"We have nearly all our lessons together!" Trisha sighed happily.

"So I hear you're friends with Severus. That's great. He doesn't have many." Lily asked her.

"Yep." Trisha responded. "I feel sorry for him. He's such a nice boy when you get to know him."

Willow made a slight gagging noise and then tried to cover it up by asking, "What have we got today?"

"DADA, COMC, Charms and Potions." Lily replied promptly not even glancing at her timetable.

They headed off to their DADA lesson and without Lily Trisha knew they would have been hopelessly lost.

The three girls eagerly grabbed the two desks at the front. Moments later Severus came in and slid into the seat next to Trisha.

The other students filed in and then Professor Bacon started the lesson.

He spread them out around the room and told them to think of a happy moment while saying the words "Expecto Patronum."

Trisha tried it sevral times and nothing happened. Looking around the room she saw no one had it yet.

She spotted Severus and made her way over to him.

Suddenly a white wolf raced past her and she spun to see the wolf nuzzling her sister who had a wide grin plastered on her face as the Professor congratulated her.

She gave Willow a thumbs-up before walking over to Snape.

"Can you do it yet?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head and he sighed in relief. "Me neither. I suppose we just have to keep trying."

The two of them tried over and over again and all they got was a few wisps of white smoke.

Suddenly a deer cantered out of Snape's wand and soon after a bear blundered out of Trisha's.

The deer and bear ran around the room together before slowly fading away.

All too soon the lesson was over.

They left Hogwarts and went down to the grounds where they met the rest of the class and Professor Grubbly-Plank near a paddock on the edge of the forest.

**"**Today we are going to be learning basic Mermish." Professor Grubbly-Plank began .

Most of the class groaned loudly and were extremely happy when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson.

"Next lesson we will be having simple conversations with mer-men in the lake so I suggest you all practice for next lesson." The Professor called as they all quickly left.

"WOW!" Willow mouthed as thet made thier way back up to the castle. "That was a-maz-ing!"

"Don't you mean boring?" Trisha yawned.

**Willow POV**

Next they went to Charms and started going over basics like '_Wingardium Leviosa' _with a short little squeky teacher called Professor Flitwick.

He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

They were supposed to be levitating a brick but for some reason Willow kept on lifting the desk behind her.

"Help me!" she mouthed across the table to Sirius.

He flashed her a wide grin and moved round to stand behind her.

Sirius placed his hand on top of her wand arm and Willow felt a small tingle run up her arm.

He stepped closer to her and guided her hand through the motion.

Sirius' chest collided with her back and a wave of dizziness washed over Willow.

She stumbled sideways.

Sirius caught her before she could nosedive into the hard stone floor and helped her up right again, steadying her with a hand on her waist.

"Are you O.K?" he asked looking concerned.

"Fine," she stammered. "I think I got a touch ohf heatstroke at break."

Willow felt herself go red and quickly moved her hair in the way, cursing herself. She really had to improve her lying skills.

"_You _should be more careful." Sirius frowned, lightly stroking her hair back behind her ear and placing a hand on her head. "You do feel a little hot."

"I told you I'm fine!" Willow snapped not wanting him to know that she was only hot because she lied like a little kid, blushing and stuttering.

"Can we go back over that movement again?" she asked mentally calming herself down. Why was she getting so emotional?

By the end of the lesson she finally managed to move the brick. She thanked Sirius ignoring the immature wolf whistles and meaningful glances from her sister.

**Trisha POV**

The last lesson of the day was Potions and Severus' favoirate and Severus partenered around one cauldron.

James and Remus and Peter and Lily took two others leaving Sirius to go with her sister.

Professor Slughorn told them to make a potion to heal scars. Trisha and Severus were quickly underway.

Halfway through the lesson they seemed to be ahead of everyone but Bellatrix and Lucius. There's was a perfect creamy pink.

Trisha was just about to turn back to her potion when she saw Sirius saunder past Bellatrix and Lucius' potion.

On the way back she was sure that he dropped something in their potion and her eyes narrowed in suspiscion.

What was he up to now?

**Willow POV**

Willow stirred her potion three times anti-clockwise and then she turned to Sirius to ask what to do next when she saw Sirius' face light up.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he got up.

"Nothing," Sirius grinned trying to put on an innocent surprised face but failed miserably.

Willow watched as he wandered over to the ingredients cupboard and then drop something into Bellatrix and Lucius' cauldron who were busy glaring at James behind them.

"What did you do?" Willow asked, her curiosity now aroused.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sirius grinned adding some chopped roots to their potion.

Seconds later Willow got her answer.

Bellatrix and Lucius' potion exploded covering the two of them with soot and smoke which immediatly bloomed out into bright red blisters.

The potion swept across the floor blistering the people nearest the explosion.

Sirius leapt onto his stool and gave Willow a hand onto hers as the potion reached to the corners of the classroom.

"Thanks." she beamed and he smiled back which quickly turned into a snigger as he looked behind her.

Willow looked over her shoulder.

Slughorn tottered past them, covered in blisters, trying to mantain some control as people ran out the classroom screaming.

He swept the potion away with a wave of his wand.

When everything was put back to normal the two of them jumped back off their stools and went back to their potion which was starting to hiss.

At the end of the lesson Sughorn marked their potions.

Willow was pleased with thier mark, an E and she couldn't help laughing as Bellatrix and Lucius unsiprisingly barely scraped a T.

Her sister and Severus got an O and Willow gave Trisha a thumbs up as they were dismissed.

**Trisha POV**

It was Friday afternoon and Trisha and Willow were sat around the Gyriffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Sirius and James arn't seriously going ahead with the duel." Trisha asked. "They do know it's probably a trap."

"Yeah, they're going ahead." Willow answered. "I'm going to watch. Come with me."

Trisha sighed. "Is Lily going?" she asked but Willow shook her head.

As Sirius and James left the table Willow got up to follow them.

"Meet me outside my common room tonight!" she whispered before hurrying off.


	3. Chapter 3: Gyriffindor V Slytherin

**Chapter 3: Gyriffindor V Slytherin**

**Trisha POV**

Later Trisha found her way to the Gyriffindor common room with Severus' help and met Willow, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"What's he doing here?" James snarled pointing at Severus.

"He's with me!" Trisha snapped.

"Let him come." Sirius said. "We're against the Slytherins' aren't we? It'll be an excuse for us to curse him."

Trisha glared at Sirius as James nodded before turning and walking off down the corridor.

As the others followed, she grabbed a hesitating Severus and pulled him along after him.

At the door to the trophy room, James and Sirius drew their wands.

"Right." James muttured. "It's me and Sirius versus Bellatrix and Lucius. No-one else is to interfere."

They walked in and saw the Slytherins over one side and the Gyriffindors on the other side all eager to watch the fight.

There were even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws including two prefects who seemed to be neglecting their duties tonight.

She and Severus sat down next to Willow, Peter and Remus ignoring glares from the other side of the room.

As Sirius and James faced Bellatrix and Lucius in the middle of the room Trisha could already see on both sides money being exchanged as bets were made.

A seventh year boy stood up to act like a referee and he started the duel with some sparks from his wand.

"Bombarda!" Bellatrix shrieked pointing her wand at Sirius.

James blocked it with "Protego," while Sirius sent a "Stupefy" at Lucius.

The Bombarda spell bounced off the protego and hit a trophy blowing it up into thousands of pieces.

Lucius ducked and it hit a Slytherin girl, sending her flying into a wall, her mouth still partially open from kissing her boyfriend.

The girl's boyfriend shot up angrily as Trisha burst into laughter.

He yelled, "Rictumsempra!" at her.

She got ready to duck but she heard a "Protego" called from behind her and a shield appeared.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked as the spell bounced off.

"Yeah, thanks." Trisha breathed.

It hit a Gyriffindor boy's wand, snapping it in half.

The boy stood up and pointing his wand at her yelled "Tarantallegra." causing Severus to jump in front of her .

He needn't have bothered as the wand backfired causing his legs to go into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and sending him toppling to the floor.

Several people yelled in shock and then, assuming she and Severus had done it, turned on them.

Cries of 'Impedimenta' and 'Reducto' bounced off their 'Protegos' hitting the Slytherins across the room and within seconds everyone was fighting.

Spells flew everywhere, trophys smashed, cupboards broke qand the people in paintings scarpered as the paintings were ripped apart.

Trisha joined in, not caring whether she hit Gyriffindors or Slytherins.

She was blinded as candles were knocked over and deafened by the shrieks and yells of triumph tat erupted around the room.

Suddenly, a loud "Silencio," echoed around the room and everyone was silent, unable to speak.

Trisha joined in the silent "Lumos" and light flooded the room once again.

Trisha scanned the room for her sister for she had recognized the voice.

Soon she spotted her standing in the corner right next to Peeves who was grinning evilly down at them all.

"Fighties, is it?" Peeves asked. "Not allowed, is it?" Peevesie should tell the teachers, he should.  
Oh wait, Peeves forgets. They are already coming."

He gave a cackle as people stared at him before zooming out into the cooridor yelling. "Students out of hours. Students out of hours in the trophy room."

They heard loud footsteps and the whole room erupted into panic.

**Willow POV**

Nearly everyone bolted out of the room at once.

Willow dived into the middle to see Lucius, Bellatrix, James and Sirius still fighting.

"Come on!" she hissed at Sirius.

"Alright." he grinned grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the room.

"I know a secret passageway that leads straight back to our common room." Sirius whispered.

"It's just around this corn-"

The two of them froze as they stared down the corridor.

On the floor in front of them Trisha was sprawled on the floor with Severus on top.

He had his hands on either side of her face, his legs by her hips and their lips were inches from touching.

Sirius coughed loudly and Severus jumped off Trisha both of them blushing ferociously.

Severus helped Trisha to her feet.

Willow was about to ask them what the fuck was going on when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she felt the presence of someone looming behind her.

She gulped and she and Sirius seemed to have the same instinct as they both slowly turned.

McGonagall was standing right behind them.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she roared at them before making them walk in front of her all the way back to the trophy room.

"Damn Snivellus."Sirius hissed "We would have got away if not for him."

"You can't know that!" Trisha snapped.

"What were you doing anyway, sis?" Willow asked.

"I bet Snivellus was trying to force himself onto her as nobody else would ever do it with him." Sirius spat.

"I mean he is the ugliest persion in the whole universe."

Severus drew his wand but McGonagall snapped at him to put it away.

"Five points from Slytherin for fighting in the corridor."

"But-" Trisha protested.

"Do you want it to be more?" McGonagall threatened.

"So what were you doing?" Willow whispered.

"Severus just tripped and knocked me over, that's all." Trisha blushed.

"Sure sis, sure." Willow smirked.

They entered the trophy room to find James, Lucius and Bellatrix being held by Flitwick and Slughorn.

McGonagall started ranting at all of them but Willow tuned out.

By the end of it Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had lost one hundred points and Gyriffindor and Slytherin had lost one hundred and fifty.

"That's not fair!" Bellatrix cried.

"Do you see any Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs here?" Slughorn asked.

"You seven will also have detention every Tuesday and Thursday night untill this room has been cleaned, without magic." McGonagall said.

All of them groaned as they looked round at the mess.

"This will take months." Trisha groaned next to her.

Eventually McGonagall let them go to bed.

Willow gave a quick farewell to her sister before following James and Sirius to the Gyriffindor common room where they were met by Remus, Peter and Lily.

"See, it wasn't a trap!" Willow said to Lily as they climbed the stairs to the girls dormitary.

"Yeah but you still got in loads of trouble and lost our house one hundred and fifty points." Lily retorted.

"I'll make it up." Willow shrugged,

"How?" Lily asked.

"By winning all the Quidditch matches." Willow told her.

"Tryouts are tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been bogged down with exams and stuff.**

**Anyways thanks for your reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts**

**Trisha POV**

The next day everyone was talking about the Quidditch tryouts. Gryffindor and Slytherin were holding them at the same time and Trisha was glad she would have her sister's support when she had to try out.

Trisha had already signed herself down for Beater but was surprised to find that Severus hadn't put his name down for anything.

"Are you not signing up?" Trisha asked him in the common room as she eyed up who else was trying out for Beater.

"No way." He shook his head. "I'm not a good flier."

Trisha frowned. "Is that the truth or are you just afraid James will tease you that you're not as good as him?"

Severus turned away from her and left the common room swiftly mumbling a response she didn't catch.

Startled, Trisha paused for a moment and then raced after him to apologize.

She caught him up outside their DA classroom where he had been knocked down by James and was surrounded by a laughing Peter and Sirius whilst Willow and Remus talked.

Severus was reaching for his wand, his legs invisibly tied together but Trisha got there first.

"Take it off!" she snarled and felt like killing James when he just laughed.

"Just take it off!" Willow sighed and finally Sirius stepped forward and undid it.

Trisha pulled Severus to his feet and led him inside the classroom ignoring the glares that passed between James and Severus. Trisha kept Severus as far away as possible from them for the rest of the morning and it passed uneventfully.

In the afternoon they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good Luck." Severus muttered to her. "Thanks!" Trisha hugged him and they both quickly stepped away from each other embarrassed.

Severus made his way to a seat in the stand and Peter, Remus and Lily all found seats near him as Sirius, Trisha, Willow and James all awaited their turn.

James got the position of Seeker… again and Sirius got the position of the beater. Then the Slytherin's went through their first few tryouts and soon it was Trisha's turn.

The Slytherin Captain, MacMillan called for the beaters and Trisha walked over to him nervously not even her sister's thumbs up or Severus' smile calming her frantically beating heart. It didn't help when she discovered Bellatrix was trying out as well as five others.

Their first task was to try and hit the Bludger as far as they could. Bellatrix's landed the furthest; in the middle of the lake though no one else's went even close. Trisha tried her hardest but her Bludger only made it onto the pebbles on the edge of the lake.

Trisha was this close to punching Bellatrix when she leered at her.

The second half of their tryout was to hit the Bludger into three targets. Three were non-moving and quite big. One was hanging in between the middle hoop and was swaying in the breeze. The last was a moving target, a bewitched dummy on a broomstick that flew around the goalposts.

The other five all got three apiece, none of them hitting the dummy and neither did Bellatrix on her turn though she got four out of five.

Trisha hit the first four easily but the dummy was a different matter. She watched its pattern of movement for a little while and then when Bellatrix shouted at her to hurry up Trisha imagined the Bludger was Bellatrix's head and smashed it with all her might.

With a loud crack the Bludger hit the dummy and carried through leaving a huge hole. The broomstick was snapped into several pieces and all of it fell six feet to the floor.

She was put on the team along with Bellatrix to her annoyance and then Trisha made her way to the Quidditch tryout to watch her sister who was up in a few minutes.

**Willow POV**

"I'm gonna be in the hospital wing for most of this year!" James complained. He was still gawping at the smashed up dummy a minute later.

"Don't be silly." Willow shook her head. "Trisha wouldn't hit someone deliberately – unless she was in a bad mood."

"Which is nearly all of the ti- OW!" James yelled when Willow hit him over the head.

"Chasers!" The Gryffindor captain called and Willow got to her feet nervously.

"You'll do amazing." Sirius comforted her as he accompanied her onto the pitch.

"Thanks." Willow smiled as she mounted her broom and took off into the air.

Willow and six others were given the task of racing each other around the pitch five times. Willow came in third which she was quite pleased with but she knew she would have to do a lot better if she wanted t o be in the team.

Then they had to shoot five times at the hoops trying to get past Michael, the newly appointed goalkeeper.

When everyone had finished they said their scores which ranged from zero to three.

"Five!" Willow grinned happily and almost burst out into laughter when everyone turned to stare at her.

Unsurprisingly Willow was in the team. She and her sister hugged each other back on the ground and then MacMillan wanted to give the Slytherin team a talk so they split up.

**Trisha POV**

Their captain gave them a really long boring speech for half an hour which included Trisha was sure, words bigger than his brain. Finally he finished and all the Slytherins bolted for their lessons late; they were supposed to be there five minutes ago.

She and Severus, who had been waiting for her, ran inside but halfway there remembered they had History of Magic with Professor Binns who probably wouldn't notice if a pack of lions stampeded around his classroom so they slowed down to a walk.

They crept in and sat down. Trisha winced when her chair screeched, jolting several people awake with yells. Professor Binns turned around and seemed surprised that most people were awake. That changed dramatically within the next few minutes.

The next lesson they had was DADA in which they practised "Bombarda" and "Reparo" on some old chests. Trisha accidently knocked Professor Bacon out when her chest exploded, most of it flying halfway across the classroom.

The rest of the class was spent in chaos, everyone messing around and no one was bothering to get the unconscious Professor any help. He was still there when the bell went for their final lesson and the next class filed in letting out yells of delight when they discovered him.

Trisha met her sister outside Greenhouse 2 and partnered with her to plant the baby mandrakes. Everyone put on their earmuffs and they began. Trisha bent down to get some soil and before she knew it she felt her earmuffs slipping and her world went black.

**Willow POV**

Willow screamed as her sister passed out and then she got extremely pissed off with Bellatrix who was making snide comments to her friends and laughing. Willow dived forward yelling "Bitch" and before she realized what she was doing she had pulled off Bellatrix's earmuffs. A Gryffindor boy laughed so one of Bellatrix's friends yanked his earmuffs off.

Before she knew it Gryffindor and Slytherin were having another fight everyone ignoring the baby mandrakes who were left screaming on the tables. "I got 5 Slytherins!" James was bellowing dancing on the tables. "I am a-" He passed out when Lucius pulled off his earmuffs and then he in turn passed out when Remus dived forward to help.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Professor Sprout was shrieking in an annoyingly high squeaky voice. "YOU WILL ALL-"

"Oh, shut up you old bat," Sirius snapped yanking off the teacher's earmuffs. Willow burst out laughing so she didn't notice Regulus creeping up behind her until it was too late.

-x-

The incident had happened a few weeks ago and both Gryffindor and Slytherin were readying themselves for their first match against each other tomorrow. Tensions were running high and you couldn't walk down a corridor without seeing:

a) Seeing someone get cursed- usually some unsuspecting first year or

b) Having curses fired at you

Peeves was also a problem egging on fights and deliberately leading groups of the two houses into one another. Another favourite trick of his was to push several Slytherins and Gryffindor into a empty classroom, lock the door and watch the fun begin.

Every teacher and student suspected it would be the most rule breaking, bone crunching match ever. Willow had even seen Madam Pomfrey preparing beds, Slughorn making potions and she had even caught Dumbledore reciting levitating spells. This all made her feel so reassured. (_please note the sarcasm) _

Somehow Willow managed to make it through the day unharmed and all too soon it was time for the Quidditch match.

* * *

**Please Review but no flames thanks.**

**Will try and update soon.**


End file.
